I'm Not A Pedophile!
by Aoishii
Summary: Summary: When Axel forgets to pick up Roxas after school one night he finds out that his 16 year old lover is not as innocent as he thinks. Axel is 18 in the fic. 0 Uke!Axel, Seme!Roxas cause I love it like this. Oneshot.


Title: **I'm Not A Pedophile!**

Author: Mortaz

Rating: M (for smut)

Pairings: AkuRoku and a little Zemyx

Summary: When Axel forgets to pick up Roxas after school one night he finds out that his 16 year old lover is not as innocent as he thinks. Axel is 18 in the fic. 0

Light was shining through the blinds into a certain redhead's room. Emerald eyes shut tight against the unwelcome intrusion as said redhead was roused from a slumber by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Who the fuck is calling me at…" he glanced towards the digital clock standing on his beside table, "4 in the afternoon?" he said to himself. It took a minute to register in his brain that his cell was still ringing away next to his lamp. Picking it up he looked at the caller ID as a picture of blushing blonde boy flashed on the screen. Pressing the green call button he barked, "What now?" darkly into the receiver.

"What a nice was to greet the one you love", came the irritated voice of his boyfriend. The redhead pouted even though he knew that the blonde could not see him.

But you woke me up! You know how I get when someone wakes me up Roxas", her said in a sleep laced voice. On the other end of the line Roxas frowned.

"You were supposed to meet me in the car park an hour ago Axel." Axel glanced at his clock the fact only just having registered that it was 4pm and he was supposed to have met his boyfriend in the school car park an hour ago.

"Oh shit Roxy, I'm sorry lemme just throw on some clothes and I'll be right there." He started to kick the covers off himself revealing him to only be clad in a pair of green silk boxers.

"Forget about it Ax. I'm outside your door I just need you to come unlock it since I left my keys here this morning." The blonde was getting more and more irritated by the second with his redheaded lover "just hurry it up okay?" he demanded in annoyance as he heard Axel run toward the door. As it swung open a blur of red shot toward him and he was lifted from the ground by his boyfriend and rushed into the living room his school blazer and shirt being discarded along the way. Axel pushed Roxas down onto the sofa as the blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

"I hope you're not angry with me Roxy… I just can't wait to get you into bed." Came Axel's husky voice as he snuggled up beside the blonde and began to nibble at the sensitive juncture between the base of the boy's neck and his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ax, I'm not that mad at you." Came the blonde's breathy moan as his neck was assaulted by small kisses and bites. "And who said anything about a bed?"

Axel groaned at his lovers seductive words. Well they were seductive to him at least.

"and I though that you were innocent," he breathed into Roxas' ear sending shivers of delight through the younger of the two causing him gasp shallowly and then moan when Axel's hand began to wander across his chest grazing a nipple as they went.

Both boys breathing had become labored as Roxas climbed atop Axel accidentally brushing together their hardening members.

"Take me Roxas" Axel panted as the thrust his hips against the blonde's, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he did so.. Roxas groaned at the contact then stilled the redhead's hips with one hand while be bought the other to Axel's lips.

"Suck" he demanded breathlessly. Without question Axel drew the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them twirling his tongue around them every once in a while. Roxas groaned and pulled his slick did gets from the warm wetness of the redhead's mouth and trailed them down the order's body. The rest of their clothing had already been strewn about the floor around the couch so Roxas' finger continued on unobstructed until they met the tight ring of muscle at Axel's entrance. The blonde pressed a finger into the tight hole and trusted it in and out a few time before adding another and beginning a scissoring motion. He continued with his ministrations until his finger brushed against Axel's sweet spot causing the older to groan in delight as he did.

"Shit… Roxas" gasped the redhead as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Roxas withdrew his fingers and axel whimpered at the loss. Suddenly though Roxas' member, slick with pre-cum was pressed against Axel's entrance and Axel moaned wantonly as the head was pressed into his heat.

"Ugh… so tight" Roxas' moaned as he pressed slowly into the redhead. Suddenly Axel rolled the over so that he was onto of the other and pushed down quickly sheathing his lover's member inside of him.

"Fuck Roxas… ohmygod" axel panted leaning over his lover and beginning to rock his hips back and forth setting a furious rhythm. Roxas grunted and slammed his hips forward burying himself deep within the older boy. Seeing the redhead bring his hand to his weeping erection roxas slapped his hand away only to replace it with his own and began pumping Axel in time with their thrusts. Axel screamed as he climaxed when roxas brushed his sweet spot again, cum splattering all over their abdomens and even some managed to land on roxas' chest. Feeling his lovers walls close around him Roxas moaned and released into his boyfriends tight heat. Both boys collapse on top of each other panting just as the phone rang beside them.

"Oh for fucksake" yelled axel as he jerked the cordless phone to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want?" be barked his breathing still heavy.

"Oh my god Axel you must be such a pedo leech" came the amused voice of another blonde mullet haired man named Demyx.

"I am not a Pedophile!" he shouted into the phone and slammed it back onto its holder then turning to grin madly at Roxas

"Ready for another round?" he asked. Roxas just smirked and dragged the redhead off toward the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the apartment next door Demyx grinned against his lover, Zexion's, cheek.

"Not a pedo leech my ass" he said but his laugh was cut off as the other man captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

OWARI BITCHES!

A/N: okay I like wrote this in class the other day and made my friend check through it for mistakes. She was like. This better not burn my eyes. And I just laughed. This is what you get when I'm so bored I can't be bothered to draw xD.


End file.
